


Who Wants To Be Locked in a Closet?

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sam knows what's up, Sam's had enough, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had known for a long time that he was in love with Dean Winchester. He didn’t see it as a very big deal. He also hadn’t really expected anything to come of it. Instead, he was more in the state of mind that his unrequited love would just be another simple fact in the universe.</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected that Dean Winchester would fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To Be Locked in a Closet?

Castiel had known for a long time that he was in love with Dean Winchester. He didn’t see it as a very big deal. He also hadn’t really expected anything to come of it. Instead, he was more in the state of mind that his unrequited love would just be another simple fact in the universe.

He hadn’t expected that Dean Winchester would fall in love with him.

It wasn’t even a remote possibility until Sam sat him down and told him that if he and Dean didn’t “open your goddamn eyes and realize you both are head over heels for each other” he’d “lock you both in a closet, since you both seem to want to be there so badly”. Castiel didn’t understand why he or Dean would want to be in a closet. He did, however, understand that he could have been wrong, to say that his love was unrequited.

He had to ask Dean a very important question.

Castiel shot up from where he had been sitting, leaving Sam hoping to God that something was going to happen, and went straight to Dean’s room. He opened the door without bothering to knock, and asked a very surprised Dean, “Would you liked to be locked in a closet?”

“Um… What?”

“Your brother said that if we did not resolve the issue of our relationship he would lock us both in the closet because apparently we wish to be in a closet, but I do not wish to be locked in a closet at any time, so I was wondering if you felt the same?”

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again, at a loss for words. His cheeks were turning pink as well -- a hue which Castiel believed suited Dean quite nicely. Finally, he managed to stutter, “Uh- well, no I-I-I guess not. Cas what do you mean, ‘issue’?”

“Well, Sam apparently knew that I was in love with you, but seemed to think that you also have strong feelings of affection towards me. It seems that he is getting rather fed up with the way our relationship is at the moment, and believes we need to ‘open our eyes’”.

Dean seemed to blush even harder before the words Castiel had just spoken seemed to truly sink in, and he got up from his bed, where he had been sitting. He moved a bit slowly as he took a few steps towards Cas, as if he would scare him off if he moved to fast. “You love me? You’re _in love_ with me?”

“Of course I am. I thought you knew, but Sam didn’t seem to be under the same impression.”

“Well,” the hunter huffed a laugh, “guess I owe Sammy a pie or somethin’.”

Castiel looked at him with a scrunched nose and furrowed brow -- his trademark expression of confusion. “Why?”

“Because if he hadn’t lost his shit, I never would have known that you love me back.”

Cas blinked. “Back? You… You love me?”

Dean stepped forward so he was right in front of Castiel, and looked at him a bit sheepishly. “Ya, Cas. I love you.

“Oh.”

It only seemed natural for Castiel to close the space between them, and cover the Dean’s lips with his own.

They definitely owed Sam Winchester a pie.

 

 


End file.
